My Broken Promise
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: Nightmare gave up being evil for his son. Now, Meta has been kidnapped. His monsters recreated to turn against their master. Now Nightmare must be evil once more, for Meta. Violence, swearing, blood, and death.
1. Looking back

**New story, new adventures :D**

**short chapter, reflecting on Meta and Nightmare**

* * *

Everyday to him seemed to be a chance. A new chance to make what seemed to be like a living hell a heaven.

Why did he do what he had done in the past? So he could really show domination above everyone else? What position was he in to do so?

Nobody ever knew except for one. But now he no longer reflects on that. Things are different now, he's no longer evil.

He turned his monster company into a delivery company for important packaging, people, a very well line of transportation. Though he still kept his _loyal _creatures.

Maybe it would be this way forever?


	2. Time's Have Changed

**Sorry last chapter was short. This one will be much longer. So just a quick review on the first chapter, it was reflecting on behalf both Nightmare and Meta Knight. Anyways please leave reviews and stuff :)**

**starts w/ short fight scene, hard to write~**

**SPOILER: The most in the middle is just a flash back of when Sword and Blade met Meta Knight.**

* * *

Blade Knight slash his dagger upwards as he himself was being attacked with the same notion. Landing on his feet, he lunged forward swiping for open regions below the waist area as his opponent was still air born. Bringing his dagger downwards, the other meets Blade's pointed sword and pulls upward disarming him- having his opponent open for new attacks he charges downward, his foot nearly putting a crushed sensation on his prey. Blade struggles to throw off his attacker, even with his own body structure he is unable to do so. _' I won't lose, I won't lose! ' _screamed in his mind. Noticing his friend close by, Blade Knight reaches his hand outwards in hopes that his ally Sword Knight would assist him; but to no avail. The warrior with the upper advantage pulls Blade's hand back to his side. He, has won this battle.

" Honestly Blade, you've done better "

" Sorry sir, i'm still sleepy "

Meta Knight draws Galaxia back into it's carrier, after brushing off the single red hair strains left exits the scene leaving his knaves to tend to one another. _Such simple men, _he thought _good knaves. _His eyes turning a dark green, flashing a bit yellow until the bottom half of his eyes became a solid green flame. Once and a while he would go back to the day he had met the two, back in the days of the GSA vs Nightmare war, he had been running from the monster Wolfwrath when the two jumped him. Sword and Blade wore torn clothing and had an axe and mace at hang. They threatened him to give them his belongings, Meta Knight warned them something dangerous was chasing him, they said they were dangerous too.

The two were foolish as to not realizing what he was trying to warn them about, a terrible beast with fiery red fur, long fangs that pierced through the toughest flesh, her green eyes glowed with the sensation to feed of his skin and drink his _star warrior _blood. The claws were sharp, ready for battle with any who opposed it's master, Nightmare. Meta Knight stepped forward to confront the beast, wanting the two men to run for safety. Not thinking, Blade pushes back swinging his axe carelessly for defense, Sword stepped forward so after trying to hit the beast but no success.

Wolfwrath growled in anger at them as it began to form a fire ball in it's mouth, arching it's back it closed it jaw incasing it within the mouth. Sword and Blade were frozen with fear as they waited their death. The red furred beast snarled once before shooting it in a powerful blast. Meta Knight got to his feet quickly jumped up from behind, landing on his feet like a cat with Galaxia at hand, he held it up horizontally and blocked the attack. All the energy inside was enough to reflect it off the legendary sword, back to the attack.

Wolfwrath was blasted with it's own fire, all because of the star warrior. Smoke occupied the air as the creature fell back in defeat, Meta Knight took the chance to make sure the two ran off this time, they were wasting his. Blade dashed to the left as Sword took the right, within seconds the beast was ready for another fight with Meta Knight, and so on. He ran forward to attack as the creature was still on the ground, but Wolfwrath met him half way. Twisting it's body the sharp claws made contact with Galaxia, it was angered even more and snapped it teeth hoping to catch the puffball's cape.

With the back and neck face towards the rocky ground Meta Knight reached around towards it back to grip upon on of the spikes in it's back, doing so he held on tightly. The demon beast absolutely screamed in fury, the damned warrior wasn't going to bring down Nightmare, not while it is around. A ear ringing screech slipped through into the air, Wolfwrath thrashed and kicked trying to knock the small creature off.

It ran past Sword and Blade who watched in awe as the other male rode the beast as if it was a bull. The creature of hell fire thrashed harder, much to out of control, stumbling backwards right off the edge of the cliff and tumble down into the river soon the flames and smoke engulfed nearly all the air. The two still on the cliff above stared down with a heavy weight upon their shoulders, _someone risked his life them! _" S-Sword? " Blade softly said turing to look at his friend " what have we done? ", he looked to the river as the steam began to clear, Sword saw tiny bubbles. He jumped up and roughly began pulling Blade's arm " He can't get to the surface!"

**...**

Meta Knight coughed for a while regaining his breath from nearly being drowned by the huge beast. Once he began breathing properly he started to head off, climbing on top of a large boulder to make his way when the two carelessly dropped their weapons and kneeled before him. They spoke of wanting to join him in journey. Meta Knight began to speak " So, are you two sure...you want to join me? " he asked

Blade looked up "You surely are a great warrior!"

Sword then began to phrase him as well " We want to make your cause, our cause! "

Meta Knight, still with his back turned spoke up " I will tell you what we must do. We must search for a new warrior , one who will defeat NME, and bring justice..to our galaxy". From that moment one the two began his loyal knaves who followed his orders and followed him in pursuit.

* * *

Blade collected himself as Sword had already ran up to Meta Knight, his eyes glowing a hot green gaze. Once up on his feet, Blade caught up as well. He stretched his arms out as he felt tensed with the losing battle against his leader " I don't know about you guys, but i'm tired!" he whined. " You said that already, after you stopped crying like a little biiiiitch!" Sword laughed.

Meta Knight came back to reality, turning swiftly upon his heels, looking angered ( though he always looks like that ) making the other two halt in surprise. " OOOOOOOOOOH! Sword's in troubllllllllllllle! " Blade teased " oh grow up! " he snapped back. Meta Knight stepped forward, Sword and Blade stepped back in fear " You are not to use language like that in vein! " he hissed " clear?! ", " yes sir " they replied together. He turned around " I apologize men, but it stains the mind " he said calmly. " It's alright sir, we understand " Sword quickly answered.

" Let's...just go back inside now. No training tomorrow "

* * *

**_A/N: HI GUYZ! Sorry I re-posted! But the firs time it got cut, like wtf?! So I did it again :3_**

**_Sorry for being gone so long, been sick for 4 days, and just not in the mood. X - mas special ( maybe ). But please review and stuff! Bye_**

**_~ Puffball Patriot_**


End file.
